Flying-Type Life Chapter 3
Juice kicked Sonny with his fresh Timbs, somehow sending the large man flying towards the Servums, only to be barely caught by Eddie. While he put him down, the Gorosaurus spoke up: "Yo Swervum! Long time no see! You can probably guess why I'm here, but first, let me present my new squad!" he said as he turned his head towards a young adult Millenian. "Meet Orba!" As everyone was so focused on Juice, they never noticed the newcomer and were all surprised by him, especially his seemingly burnt left hand. 'What do you want? And what's with the stupid-looking hat?" asked the Servums' leader as he walked in front of his squad. "Oh you know, I'm just here to order a nice cold slice of revenge. As for my new hat, well, you're not worth explaining to!" the atomic dinosaur scoffed in reply. "Now Orba, deal with them." He walked towards the Servums without a word. The twins jumped in front of the group, with Carlos punching him straight in the face, making his Supreme cap fly away. The Millenian however did not flinch an inch, grabbing the Servum's arm with his left hand, his eyes glowing brightly. Black smoke emerged from the contact, accompanied by a searing sound and the Servum's cry of pain. "Let go of my bro!" Andre shouted as he ran towards the two, only to get headbutted in the skull, caving it in while sending him flying towards a wall, breaking a few tables on the way. Orba then grabbed Carlos' head with his left hand as Swervum and Ed also charged him, but he completely ignored them until Carlos stopped moving. He let him go, revealing a completely burned to a crisp head before grabbing Eddie's neck and swinging the large Flying-type at his leaded, also sending him flying several meters. After dropping Eddie's lifeless body, the Millenian turned to the now squadless leader before Juice stopped him: "Enough, this one is mine." Orba's eyes turned back to normal as he retreated. "You fucker, why would you do this, I am so going to kill you!" Swervum shouted filled with rage as he ran towards the atomic dinosaur. Some strange dark purple smoke appeared, stopping Swervum in his tracks. He struggled, dumbfounded, as Juice slowly walked towards him, the sound of his boots echoing in the nearly silent restaurant. "How do you like those new powers I awoke?" said the Gorosaurus while playing with some of the smoke in his hand. The Flying-type attempted to spit in Juice's face but got Kangaroo Kicked before he could do it. "How's that for someone who can't hurt a tool?" he mockingly said. Swervum was starting to lose consciousness. "Where's all the trash talk? Not gonna insult my pumps today?" The smug dino was scuffing the Air Jordans with his Timbs. The smoke became much more dense and somehow started slashing at Swervum, reducing his cap and pumps to shreds before he lost consciousness covered in slashes and blood. "Who's the one with shitty shoes now?" Juice laughed at his former leader as the smoke covered him and Orba. Once the unnatural smoke cleared away, they were nowhere to be seen, and a group of Zillas, Terra's Gino Squad, managed to break through the door just a moment too late, luckily for them. Category:Flying-Type Life Category:Key Mace's Stories Category:Universe 20541432 Category:Fanfiction